The present invention relates to an improved suspension system integrated with a steering and braking system adapted to ensure that a smooth ride is experienced in the passenger compartment of a boat. More particularly, to a suspension system for a water vessel designed to provide, stability, comfort as well as enhanced performance and safety.
Heretofore, because of the inherent jostling of a water vessel motorized watersports such as boating have been for those who are not prone to motion sickness or have back disorders. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned “jostling” problems and accomplish this.